Devil's Hand
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: ATF.An old enemy of Buck’s and Chris’s resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

"JD, can you toss me the can of crushed tomatoes?" Buck Wilmington asked his voice muffled as the dark haired man lifted the lid on the steaming pot.

"Its not here," JD Dunne replied as the youth began opening and closing cabinet doors in the small kitchen.

Buck replaced the lid on the pot and turned to face his room mate, "Did you put it in the cart?"

"I thought you did," JD replied absently running a hand through his short dark hair.

Buck glared at the younger man, "No,I told you to. Now how am I supposed to finish my world famous spaghetti casserole surprise?"

_It's Denver's ball at the Bear's twenty yard line. With two minutes left in regular play the question is will the Broncos throw the ball or run it?_

Buck waved his hand in front of the kid's eyes jerking JD's attention away from the big screen tv in the living room,"Earth to JD..."

"Huh?"JD asked his mind still on the football game.

Buck snatched his truck keys off the nail by the refrigerator,"The tomatoes ,JD,I need you to run down to the store and get them. Chris and the others will be here any minute."

_There's the snap._

"JD!"

The youth glared at his friend as he snatched the keys away from Wilmington,"Fine,I just hope this thing is worth missing the best playoff game of the year."

JD raced outside hoping to catch the play on the radio. As he thrust the key in the truck's lock he never saw the group of three men approaching him from the right.

The young ATF agent barely had the driver's door open before hands grabbed him by the shoulders. JD struggled against his attackers but it was no use.

Seconds later a white cloth drenched in chloroform was pressed over JD's mouth and nose.

Buck had just put the garlic bread in the oven when the all too familiar sound of an explosion reached his ears.

Dread crept up his spine as he raced toward the window hoping his instincts were wrong.

Wilmington however never had a chance to look outside as the fire from the explosion reached his truck's gas tank.

The shockwave from the explosion rocked the apartment building. Buck was thrown backwards as the window broke,sending shards of glass everywhere.

* * *

When Chris Larabee and the rest of his team of ATF agents arrived at their friend's apartment Chris felt like he had been rudely tossed back into his past.

A past he had just finally found a way to live with.

Chris stepped out of the car and felt a restraining hand on his left shoulder. He turned to face the concerned blue eyes of Vin Tanner.

"Easy,pard," the long brown haired sharpshooter said softly,"We don't know anything yet. They might not even have been home."

Larabee barely spared his friend a glance as he strode through the barricade of police cars ,ambulances ,and fire trucks. The blonde agent ignored the elevator and took the stairs two at a time.

Once they arrived at Wilmington and Dunne's apartment they found the door wide open.

Forcing aside the fear Chris stepped through the doorway to find two paramedics struggling to get Buck to sit still.

Josiah,Nathan and Ezra left to see what they could learn from those outside and coordinate the investigation.

Each of them hoping what they feared was not a reality.  
That they hadn't lost one of their own tonight.

As Chris moved toward his old friend Vin spotted a pair of forensic officers by the window and went to speak with them.

Buck seemed to notice Chris then and he stopped struggling. His face was very pale and he had a large cut over his left eye.

But his eyes were what scared Chris the most...there was no life in them.  
They were dull and barely focused.

Larabee gently knelt next to his friend placing a hand on Wilmington's right shoulder,"Buck, its Chris."

"He's in shock, Sir," one of the paramedics replied as he took a fresh bandage out of is kit,"I don't think you'll get any information out of him."

Chris ignored him as tried again,"Buck, what the hell happened?"

Silence.

"Buck,"Chris asked as he struggled to keep his voice neutral,"Where's the kid?"

For a long moment Chris thought Buck hadn't heard him. Then as Larabee started to turn away he heard Wilmington reply in a barely audible voice;"He's with his mamma."

A young blonde paramedic turned to face Chris,"Sir,we have to take him to the hospital now," she said as she helped her partner shift Buck to the stretcher.

Larabee nodded as he stood,"I'll be right behind you."

As the paramedics left Tanner approached him,"How's he doin'?"

Chris sighed as he turned to look out the broken window,"I think his emotional scars are gonna be a lot worse than the physical ones. Did you find out anything?"

Vin nodded sadly,"The kid triggered the bomb when he opened the truck's door. He never had a chance, Chris."

"Damn," Larabee swore as he turned around,"I want everyone on this. I don't care what other cases we're workin' on, or what the brass says. I want every square inch investigated. I want to know everyone who even breathed near that truck in the last twenty four hours."

Tanner nodded,"We'll get the bastard who did this."

Chris started toward the door,"We better get him before Buck wakes up. I wouldn't want to be in the son-of-a-bitch's shoes when Buck gets a hold of him."

Vin Tanner glanced at the somber group gathered in the ER waiting room. Everyone looked exhausted, and it was no wonder. They had finally wrapped up a case in northern California culminating six months worth of work.

Now to loose JD on top of that...

Vin sighed as he leaned against the right wall next to Josiah. He knew they had been too lucky for too long. Vin could only hope they didn't loose the group because of this.

They needed each other now more than ever.

* * *

Buck Wilmington struggled to open his eyes. Even through the pain he wondered how much he had to drink the night before.

A bad hangover had to be the only explanation for the pain that sliced through his temple like a razor.

If he didn't have a hangover that meant something bad had gone wrong with a mission.

Which meant something terrible had happened to one of the Seven.

And that was a thought that Wilmington couldn't bear.

With a renewed bought of strength Buck was able to open his eyes. At first he thought something was wrong with his eyes because everything was dark.

It took him a moment to realize the lights were off.

As Wilmington's eyes adjusted to the dark he took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room the drapes were drawn.

The door was closed halfway allowing a small shaft of light into the room.

Buck turned his head and saw a human form slumped in a chair,"Chris," Wilmington called hoarsely. Try as he might his voice only came to a whisper.

Somehow Larabee heard him anyway. The blond agent jerked awake instantly reaching toward his friend.

"Hey, pard," Chris said quietly,"How ya feelin'?"

"Better than you look," Buck replied with a grim smile as he took in the dark circles under Chris's eyes.

Chris swallowed hard hating to be in this position. Hating the people who had put him there,"Buck, do you remember anything about what happened?"

Wilmington heard the quiet fear in his friend's voice and felt dread start to form in the pit of his stomach,"Not much," he replied shaking his head,"Just seein' glass goin' everywhere..."

Larabee stood and walked around the bed to turn the lights on stalling for time.

"Forget the damn lights, Chris," Buck demanded,"Tell me what happened? Where's JD? Is the kid okay?"

Larabee sighed inwardly and retook his seat. He didn't mince words knowing there was no easy way to say what he had to say.

"JD's dead, Buck," Chris replied softly,"He was killed in the car bomb outside your apartment."

"No," Buck protested softly as he shook his head. This all had to be a nightmare...

"He was killed instantly,Buck," Chris said as he watched his friend closely.

"My truck?"Wilmington asked in a choked whisper.

Larabee nodded,"Yes."

"Meant for me then...," Buck replied as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow.

Chris shook his head,"We don't know that for sure,Buck."

"Of course we do," Buck snapped,"The kid hasn't been with us long enough to make that kind of an enemy."

"Buck..."

Wilmington turned his head away from his old friend,"Just leave me be,Chris. Leave me alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea...," Chris began.

Buck's eyes flew open as he swiped the contents of the nightstand to the floor with a loud clatter,"I don't give a damn what you or anybody thinks,Chris! I said I wanted to be alone..." his voice began to tremble forcing him to clear his throat and try again,"Please."

Larabee sighed as he rose to his feet and walked to the door,"If that's how you want it,Buck,but I'll be back in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Chris Larabee finally gave up on sleep three hours before dawn. The nightmares that had plagued him after his family had died had returned.

He had never quite figured out why the dreams had stopped after he formed the ATF team.

Chris swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face wearily.

Maybe Sarah thought he had finally found some peace with his new 'family'.

Now another family had been destroyed.

Chris didn't bother to turn on the lights as he dressed. He picked up his brown leather jacket and headed for the office.

Hopefully he would find some answers there.

* * *

JD was rudely forced back to consciousness by a sharp kick to his rib cage. With the air forced out of his lungs JD choked as he curled instinctively into a fetal position.

"Up and at'em,boy," a harsh male voice commanded as he yanked JD around so he was lying on his back,"Its a beautiful new day and we got a lot of stuff to do."

JD squinted trying to get his eyes to focus. He had finally caught his breath but making out the man's face in the dim light was another matter.

"Who?"The youth whispered in a strained voice.

His captor rocked back on his heels,"I'm hurt,JD,that you don't recognize me. I've been told I'm quite well known in your circles."

The man rose to his feet and headed toward the door,"I'll be back when you remember."

* * *

Vin Tanner wasn't surprised to find the office door unlocked despite the early hour.

The sharpshooter paused in the doorway his gaze traveling to JD's empty desk.

Vin shook himself and moved past JD's desk to his own placing the thermos of coffee down.

Not bothering to knock Vin quietly opened the door to Chris's office. Larabee's chair was turned around so it was facing the window.

Several stacks of files covered the desk.

Tanner walked around the right side of the desk moving to stand next to Larabee who hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"Isn't it a little early,even for you?"Chris asked quietly finally breaking the silence his blue gaze never leaving the dark sky.

"I think we both had the same idea," Tanner replied as he glanced at the stack of files,"Find the answer you were lookin' for?"

Chris shook his head wearily as he whirled the chair around,"No."

"Maybe the answer just isn't here,Chris," Vin suggested.

Larabee glared at his friend,"No,it has to be here somewhere. I'm just not looking in the right place."

* * *

Ezra Standish was not a morning person.

Never had been.  
Never will be.

So why was he standing in the early morning darkness outside Wilmington's apartment building?

Because the memory of a friend wouldn't let him sleep.  
A friend who despite everything had been kind to him when other's weren't.

Ezra sighed as he walked around the crime scene. What was left of Wilmington's truck had long since been towed to a secure warehouse.

The scorched earth had to reveal some clue that the forensics team and homicide unit had missed.

It just had too...

* * *

Josiah Sanchez knocked lightly on the hospital room door as he slowly pushed it open.

He had debated about coming to see Buck this early but he figured the shock of last night's events had worn off by now.

The big man shook his head sadly. He could only pray that Buck didn't shut his friends out.

Josiah stepped into the room only to find the bed empty. He quickly stepped out into the hallway and caught a doctor's attention.

"Is Mr. Wilmington having tests done?"Josiah asked.

The red haired man shook his head,"No,none were scheduled,why?"

"And you didn't release him?"Sanchez asked hoping his instincts were wrong.

The doctor frowned,"No,of course not. He had a severe concussion plus several broken ribs..."

Josiah nodded in acknowledgment as he slammed open the nearby stairwell door and took the stairs two at a time.

Chris wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Nathan Jackson sighed wearily as he tossed down a thin manila file folder. The young black man leaned back against the bed's headboard and rubbed his tired eyes.

Sleep had not been a visitor that night so Nathan had called the crime scene unit and had them fax over the photos of the explosion.

There hadn't been any new clues in the pictures. Jackson figured that the only clues they would get would be from the vehicle itself. And they couldn't touch that until it cooled down.

Nathan glanced out the window and saw the sun starting to color the sky. He wondered if it was too early to go check on Buck.

Jackson shook his head sadly he hoped that Buck would let them help him through this ordeal.

* * *

Buck Wilmington paused as a sharp pain ricocheted through his rib cage making it difficult to breath. He leaned heavily against the small cabin's doorframe.

Once the pain subsided enough to move Buck walked into the cabin and sat heavily down in a chair near the fireplace.

Wilmington knew this was the first place Chris would look for him and that was fine. He wasn't trying to hide from anyone. If he was he wouldn't have come to this place.

This place that had become a sanctuary for the team. A place to come and have fun...weather it was skiing,hunting,or just a poker game.

Buck leaned his head back against the headrest. He couldn't believe he had made such a rookie mistake.

It was drilled into you the first day of the academy...no matter if you're on duty or off duty you never,ever let your guard down.

He had done that and it had cost him his family.  
JD wasn't related to him by blood but he might as well have been.

The youth had replaced part of his soul that had died the night Chris's family had.

Once again because of Buck's foolishness a life was taken far too soon.

Buck leaned forward burying his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry JD...," Wilmington whispered just before the tears started to flow.

* * *

A cold steady rain had started to fall as Chris Larabee pulled his car into the hospital parking lot. He found a place and parked,getting out of the car without bothering to grab the umbrella from the back seat.

Instead the blond agent flipped the collar of his black trench coat up and headed toward the main entrance.

With each step Chris tried to shake off the feeling of deja vu. Buck had been the only one to get through to him when his family had been killed. Now it was Chris's turn...he just wished he knew what to do.

As he got closer to the door Chris spotted Josiah barreling out. Larabee frowned seeing the grim expression on the big man's face.

"Josiah!"Chris called breaking into a jog.

Sanchez stopped and turned in Larabee's direction and walked toward him,"Was just on my way to see you."

"Just a guess," Chris replied with a grim smile,"Buck's gone AWOL?"

Sanchez nodded,"We need to find him,Chris. The doctors did their best last night but some of his ribs weren't healed yet. One of them could puncture a lung if he's not careful."

"Damn," Larabee swore softly as he ran a hand through his short hair,"Knew this would happen. Should've put a guard on his door."

"Wouldn't have stopped him,brother," Josiah replied quietly as he watched the rain hit the ground.

"I know," Larabee replied grimly as he turned and started back toward his car,"I have an idea where he's gone. Find Nathan tell him to meet me at the cabin."

Josiah nodded,"Want me to come along?"

Chris shook his head,"I think Nate and I can handle him. Vin's back at the office I think he could use a hand with back cases."

* * *

Vin Tanner sat down at his desk and booted up the computer. He took a sip of coffee as he waited for the programs to load.

He forced his gaze away from the empty desk a few feet from him. If he looked it would only bring back memories.

Memories which would distract him from the task at hand.

The computer beeped telling him that it had finally completed its task. Vin quickly logged onto the internet and clicked into the maze of websites that connected police departments around the world.

Vin knew it was a long shot,but he hoped there was a prisoner release that they hadn't been notified of yet.

Tanner glanced up as Ezra entered the room,"Have you been home at all, Ezra?"Vin asked knowing that a late night was the only excuse for Standish to see a sunrise.

Standish nodded as he walked toward the break room,"I was there briefly, Mr. Tanner."

Vin returned his attention to the screen as the particular website he wanted finally loaded,"Couldn't sleep ethier,huh?"

Ezra returned to the main room carrying a piece of toast and a mug of hot tea. About all he had the appetite for,"Precisely. How is Mr. Wilmington this morning?"

Vin shook his head,"Don't know. Chris just left to go see him."

Ezra took a sip of tea as he walked around the desk and peered over Vin's shoulder,"Anything new?"

"Not yet," Vin replied sadly,"But something better break soon before Buck gets back."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Without knocking Chris walked into the cabin with Nathan close at his heels. Chris stopped three steps into the room seeing Buck sprawled on the floor near the fireplace.

Chris raced to his friend's side sliding onto his knees. He could only pray that Buck was unconscious from exhaustion and not medical reasons.

"Buck?"Larabee prompted as he gently turned his friend over onto his back,"Buck? Its Chris,can you hear me?"

Nathan quickly moved over and felt Wilmington's pulse,"Pulse is strong."

Chris nodded,"Should we move him?"

"Should be okay. We can't do any more damage than he's done to himself already," Jackson replied as he stood.

Larabee gently picked up Wilmington and carried him over to the sofa.

Chris placed an afghan over his sleeping friend before turning to look out the window above the sofa.

"Chris," Nathan said softly as he came to stand next to his commanding officer,"Found this near the fire place. I think it was what Buck was reachin' for."

Larabee gently took the well worn comic book from Nathan's hands. He had lost count how many times he had taken one of these away from the kid on a stakeout.

"I never should have picked the kid," Chris said quietly never looking up from the comic book,"He was too green,too young."

"We all were once,Chris," Nathan replied,"He learned a lot from us,Chris. He was a fine agent and that was a credit to you and Buck."

* * *

Rain hitting the roof woke JD.

He glanced around the dark room in confusion for a moment before the memories of the day before came flooding back.

Being dragged from the truck...  
Cloth pressed over his face...

JD slowly raised himself into a sitting position. His sore ribs protested every step of the way. Once he reached the wall he leaned back and wrapped his arms across his chest.

His captor's voice was familiar...JD just couldn't place it.

He just had this nagging feeling that if he didn't figure out who the man was a lot of bad things were going to happen.

* * *

Mary Travis was running late.

With her assistant editor on vacation that meant half her staff at the Clarion was already standing outside the door waiting to be let in.

Mary sighed as she glanced at the kitchen clock, "Billy! Please hurry! I can see your bus pulling around the corner."

Six-year-old Billy Travis scurried out of his bedroom his blue jacket half on, "Mom, I can't find my other sock."

Mary quickly set a glass of orange juice on the table, "Wear another pair."

The blond boy shook his head, "The rest are dirty."

Mary glanced out the window and saw the bus was almost to the driveway, "Drink your juice, Billy. I'll look for the other sock."

The newspaper editor ran to her son's room and quickly found the wayward sock under the far corner of the bed. She grabbed it and headed back to the living room when the phone rang.

_Not now,_ Mary thought as she glanced at her watch and then at the bus.

She snatched the cordless phone on the fourth ring,"Hello?"

"Mary, it's Alex. Have you seen the news?"

The blonde woman instantly recognized the voice of her photographer as she saw Billy heading out the door, "No, just a moment please Alex."

She covered the bottom half of the receiver as she started after her son,"William David Travis! You are not going out in this rain with only one sock!"

The boy paused half way up the sidewalk appearing not to have heard her, "Bye Mom!" he replied with a wave as he turned and quickly boarded the bus.

Mary sighed as she glanced down at the sock in her hand. It was only then that she remembered the phone call.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm running late, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it," Alex Peters replied, "I let everybody in. Did you hear me before? Have you seen the news?"

Mary shook her head as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "No, I haven't had a chance yet, why?"

Alex sighed, "I know you've become friends with that bunch of ATF agents. There was a story on the news, Mary. An ATF agent was killed yesterday in a car bomb."

Mary felt her face pale as her hand fumbled for the edge of the counter, "Was it one of the Seven?"

Alex shook his head, "The news didn't mention any names but I called a few friends of mine on the force. I hate to tell you this Mary but it was."

Mary closed her eyes praying that the agent killed hadn't been Chris Larabee. She knew it was selfish to think that, but Billy had started to think of him as a father figure. And after all her son had been through in the last year and a half she didn't want to take that away from him.

"Who?" Mary asked hoarsely.

"The kid," Alex replied sadly, "JD Dunne."

* * *

It was nearly eight thirty by the time Buck stirred.

Nathan quickly moved toward his friend, "Easy Buck, don't try to move too much."

Chris moved to stand next to Jackson, "Buck?"

Wilmington's eyes slowly opened, "Chris?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone," Buck replied as he ignored Nathan's instructions and rolled onto his side so he was facing the window.

"You told me,but I'm not goin' anywhere," Larabee replied as he moved to the small coffee table and picked up a pitcher of water and began to pour a glass.

Buck sat up with a start as a thought struck him. There was something he had to do to do right by JD and he couldn't do that from this cabin. Ignoring the pain that spiraled up his rib cage Wilmington swung his legs over the side of the sofa.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" Nathan demanded as he quickly moved to intercept his friend.

Buck ignored him as he struggled to his feet trying to ignore the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

Chris sat down the glass and moved to stand next to Nathan. Larabee placed a restraining hand on Buck's shoulder and forced him back down onto the sofa, "You're not strong enough to be going anywhere."

"Have to," Wilmington replied quietly his dark gaze fixated on the door.

Larabee knelt next to his friend, "Whatever it is I can take care of it."

Buck shook his head, "No, have to do right by JD. Have to take care of this."

"Take care of what, Buck?" Chris asked softly.

"Casey," Wilmington replied his voice dropping to a whisper, "Have to tell her about JD before she hears it from a stranger. Kid's death was my fault...have to at least tell her why."

* * *

Josiah Sanchez entered the ATF office just in time to see Vin's computer monitor go flying off the desk.

The big man quickly moved forward his fingers grasping the machine within inches of the floor.

"Thanks Josiah," Vin said sheepishly as he helped his friend reposition the monitor.

"I take it you did not receive the information you needed from it?" Sanchez asked with a grim smile.

Vin snapped to his feet and began pacing the small area behind his desk, "We have nothing, Josiah! Not a damn thing! It was still light out but there are no witnesses. We're not workin' on any open cases. The ones that are cold the perps are ethier dead or in jail."

"Did you look at Buck's personal file before he joined the ATF?" Josiah asked.

Tanner nodded as he sank wearily back into his chair," Chris was doin' that when I got here this morning. There was nothing there."

"Have you seen Mr. Wilmington yet this morning?" Ezra asked.

Josiah sighed as he leaned against the corner of Vin's desk, "I went by the hospital first thing and he had already skipped out."

Vin's head snapped up, "He's gone?"

Sanchez saw his friend rise to his feet and held up his hand, "Relax,brother. Chris and Nathan tracked him down to the cabin, they're with him now."

Tanner nodded and retook his seat.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Has anyone taken care of the...arrangements?"

"Buck's in no shape to deal with that," Vin replied as he reached for the phone, "I'll do it."

Ezra shook his head, "We all need some sleep. I'll take care of this why don't you and Josiah get some rest? Its going to be a very long week."

Vin started to protest but then his mind started to register the exhaustion that was seeping into his bones, "All right,I'll grab a few hours. Let me know if you need any help."

"Of course," Ezra replied sadly as he set about the difficult task ahead.

Chris picked up the cabin's cordless phone and held it away from him at arm's length. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to dial Casey's number.

He didn't know why it was bothering him...he had informed family members of loved ones death's before.

But then again it never got easier even if it was part of being in command.

Nathan saw Chris standing next to the fireplace staring at the phone and approached him,"Want me to call her?"

Larabee shook his head, "I'll do it," he replied quietly as he sat down on the edge of the mantel.

Chris glanced at Buck's sleeping form a few feet away. The only way he had convinced him to get some rest was by promising he would get Casey here so Buck could tell her.

But Chris had decided to tell the girl himself...to prevent Buck from reliving JD's death all over again.

Chris headed for the door handing the phone to Nathan, "Keep an eye on him,Nate. I'll tell Casey in person, she deserves that much."

Nathan nodded as he watched Chris leave. This wasn't the first time any of them had lost a friend in the line of duty.

Jackson turned back to look at Buck wondering how the hands of fate could be so cruel to a group of men who had done so much good.

* * *

Metal gently clanging together woke Buck.

For a moment his exhausted mind couldn't identify the sound.

Then it clicked.

Keys.

Buck's eyes shot open.

Car keys.

Wilmington turned toward the door in time to see Nathan pick up his keys from the floor and place them back in his coat pocket.

Buck closed his eyes as he felt a lump of tears begin to form in his throat.

He winced as his mind pulled out the memory of him tossing the car keys to JD.

He had signed the kid's death warrant.

What the hell had he been thinkin'?

I'm sorry kid...it should've been me...was meant for me...not you.

* * *

Chris had stopped at Casey's apartment only to be told by her roommate that Casey was working the graveyard shift at the veterinary clinic where she was completing her residency.

Chris sighed as he glanced at his watch...her shift should just be about to end.

As if on cue Casey stepped out of the front entrance of the clinic and walked toward the parking lot.

Chris stepped out of the car and met the young woman half way between the building and her car.

The rain had stopped but the sky was still overcast leaving the air humid and muggy which created an eerie atmosphere.

Casey Wells was fumbling for her car keys when she spotted the familiar blond dark clothed agent walking toward her.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the grim expression on his face.

She had a bad feeling all night that something had happened...

She had tried to call JD but had never gotten an answer at either his apartment or his cell phone.

"What's happened?" Casey asked anxiously foregoing all preambles of a greeting.

Larabee sighed inwardly as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Casey, I don't know how else to say this, but to just say it," he paused as he saw fear creep into her brown eyes. "Someone planted a bomb in Buck's truck yesterday..."

"JD?" Casey asked in a whisper her stunned mind refusing to grasp what the agent was trying to tell her.

"I'm sorry Casey."

Casey broke away from him and stepped back nearly tripping over the curb in the process, "No!"

"I know it's not much comfort, Casey," Chris replied quietly as he stepped toward her, "but he died instantly...he didn't feel any pain."

The tears flowed freely then as Casey crumpled to her knees, "JD..," she said in a tortured whisper.

Chris knelt down just in time to catch Casey as she fainted.

* * *

JD slowly got to his feet and started to pace.

Not that the small room yielded much area for pacing but JD had to do something.

No one had returned since JD's captor had awakened him several hours before.

Not even to bring him food or water.

Which had struck JD as odd. If they had kidnapped him to keep him prisoner why not feed him?

If they wanted to kill him there were easier ways than starvation.

JD shuddered at that thought then shoved his fear aside.

He had to concentrate...think of a plan.

The man's voice had been familiar JD just had to figure out from where.

Then like a bolt of lightning the answer became terrifying clear.

"Oh God," JD whispered as he looked around the dark room.

He knew who the man was...and what he meant to the Seven.

JD couldn't wait for backup that's exactly what his captor wanted. He had to escape and warn the others...no matter what it took.

* * *

JD's memorial service at eleven o'clock the following morning was a small and somber affair.

No matter what Chris said or did he couldn't get Buck to attend the service.

The kid hadn't had any family outside of the Seven. Which was another reason why he wanted Buck to be there.

Chris sighed as he entered the small church. He hadn't attended Sarah and Adam's funeral.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been overwhelmed with guilt and grief.

That was one regret he'd added to the stack of others he'd had to live with for the rest of his life.

He had hoped to prevent Buck from living with that regret.

Chris saw Mary standing by the first row of pews and approached her. "Thanks for coming,Mary."

The widow nodded as she pulled her friend into a comforting embrace, "I"m so sorry about JD," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Chris held her for a moment before pulling back, "Is Buck here?" he asked even though he knew it was a long shot that Buck would change his mind.

Mary shook her head sadly, "No,I haven't seen him yet. He's not coming is he?"

"I tried,Mary,I did," Chris replied as he leaned against one of the pews,"I don't want him to regret not saying goodbye."

Mary placed a hand on his shoulder, "People grieve different ways,Chris."

Chris nodded,"I know. I just don't want him to be alone."

"He knows you all are here. He'll talk when he's ready."

Josiah approached Chris from the front of the church,"We're ready to begin,Chris."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Buck Wilmington stopped at the intersection in front of the church where the others were gathered for JD's memorial service.

Buck glanced at the rental car's clock radio he still had time to go in if he wanted to.

He knew that's what Chris wanted.  
It's what JD would have wanted.  
Hell it was what a part of him wanted to do.

Buck sighed as he shook his head and maneuvered the car through the intersection.

He just couldn't face everyone. Couldn't look them in the eye when he was the reason they were gathered there.

Buck paused at the next stoplight and made a left turn. He had to do one more thing before starting his investigation into JD's death.

Facing everyone at the church was unbearable but what he had to do next was probably the most painful thing Buck had ever done.

He had to go home.

* * *

Five quiet ATF agents filed into their office three hours later. It had been a long day for everyone and it wasn't even half over yet.

Vin picked up a small cardboard box from the break room and moved to JD's desk. Carefully he began picking things up and packing them away.

A tiny diecast F-14...  
Three dog-eared comic books...  
Small framed picture of his mother...  
A Colorado Rockies's baseball hat.

"It'll keep,Vin," Chris ordered quietly as he stood in the doorway of his office.

Tanner shook his head, "Has to be done sometime, might as well be now."

"I said leave it be!" Chris shouted before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind.

Vin winced as the wall vibrated but continued with his task. He figured it would be better for everyone if the reminders were cleared away.

Josiah came up behind the young agent and gently placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the desk, "He's right,Vin. We all need time to reflect."

Tanner looked from his friend to the baseball hat in his hand to the box and back again. Finally he threw the hat down in the box and stalked out of the room.

Chris left the lights off in his office as he leaned back against the door closing his eyes.

He felt guilty about yelling at Vin.

Chris turned to head out of the office to apologize to Vin only to see him storm out of the room.

Larabee sighed and shifted his gaze to his desk. He frowned seeing the single folded sheet of paper laying in the center.

Pushing away from the door Chris moved forward and snatched the paper from the desk.

From the small shaft of sunlight Larabee read the short typed letter.

It was Buck's resignation.

* * *

The room he was in had no windows.

The door was heavy steel...no way out that way.

But JD had discovered that the rear wall was an outside wall. And after a few hours of searching he had found that a few of the bottom wooden planks were rotted.

JD knelt down and began to pry the planks away ignoring the splinters that cut into his hands.

He could only pray that he was in time.

* * *

Vin Tanner blinked in surprise as his jeep came to a stop. With a sigh he ran a weary hand through his long hair as he found himself at the warehouse where they were keeping what was left of Buck's truck.

How the hell did I end up here?

Tanner shook his head as he opened the door and exited the vehicle. Well he didn't want to go home and didn't want to go back to the office.

Vin headed toward the door of the warehouse might as well see if the lab techs have discovered anything yet.

* * *

Buck angrily swiped at the yellow crime scene tape that blocked the doorway of his apartment. He thrust the key in the lock and turned the key but no matter what he couldn't force himself to turn the door knob and go in.

_Come on Wilmington,_ Buck chided himself as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, _You can do this. It's not like the kid's ghost is going to be sitting on the couch._

But as he stepped through the door Buck realized JD's ghost was there.

Memories assaulted Wilmington from every angle.

Too many and yet too few...

JD should've had many more years of memories...

Of his marriage...of his children...of his grandchildren.

Wilmington stepped into the living room and squeezed his eyes shut struggling to pull himself together.

This was not the time to loose it.

Buck sighed as he opened his eyes and walked over the broken glass heading toward his room.

He knew that if he let himself give into the grief he'd never surface.

Buck couldn't let that happen...not now. With each passing minute the trail of JD's killer grew colder.

Wilmington closed the door behind him as he scanned the small room for the items he needed.

There would be plenty of time for grief later once he nailed the murdering coward to the wall.

* * *

Chris had taken two steps toward the door when his phone rang. Larabee cursed silently as he whirled to face the offending machine.  
Chris was sorely tempted to let it ring but then reason set in. It could be a lead on JD's killer.

The phone was on its fourth ring before Chris snatched the receiver, "Larabee?"

"Chris? It's Jason Krieg, just wanted to let you know somebody broke into Wilmington's apartment."

It took Chris a moment to place the name then he remembered that Josiah had placed a couple agents to watch the crime scene.

"Was the lock forced?" Chris asked.

"No, but with all the sophisticated lock picks out there these days crooks don't need to break a lock," Krieg replied.

"Anything taken?" Larabee asked as he leaned against the desk.

Krieg shook his head, "No, at least not that we can tell. Want me to get a team over to give the place a once over?"

Chris sighed inwardly he had a pretty good idea who had been there, "No, just keep an eye on who comes and goes. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime," Krieg replied,"We'll catch this guy,Chris."

"We better," Chris replied bitterly as he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Vin Tanner did a double take at the lab tech not quite believing what the woman was telling him, "C4?"

Sarah Cummings nodded grimly as she brushed a stray red hair away from her face,"I'm afraid so, that's why the truck is as disintegrated as it is."

Vin turned to look at what was left of Buck's vehicle sitting in the center of the warehouse. It barely resembled a truck. The metal skeleton was all that was left...no steering wheel, no seats, no wiring just metal.

Vin winced inwardly . He could only pray that JD had been unconscious.

Tanner turned to face the lab tech, "I thought C4 was only used by terrorists."

Cummings shook her head sadly, "Not any more. Nowadays anyone with the right contacts and the right amount of money can get a hold of some."

Vin nodded his gaze once again turning to the burnt out vehicle, "Can you print out the data you have so far? My boss will want a copy of it."

Cummings nodded, "Of course, I was just about to fax it to him when you arrived."

"Thanks," Vin replied softly.

The woman followed his gaze to the vehicle, "I just wish I had more clues for you."

"We've solved cases with less to go on," Vin replied quietly.

The woman nodded before walking over to the computer to print out the information.

_I promise you, JD,_ Vin vowed silently, _I will find out who did this no matter how long it takes. Nobody takes away one of the Seven._

* * *

"Where's Josiah?" Nathan asked as he glanced up from his computer.

Ezra didn't look up from his pile of paperwork that had accumulated over the last two days, "I believe he went to see how Ms. Wells is doing."

Nathan sighed, "I wish Buck would've attended JD's memorial. Casey needed his support as much as he needed hers."

"I need to speak with Agent Larabee," an unfamiliar voice announced from the doorway.

Ezra instantly disliked the thirty-ish brown-haired man sporting a light gray suit, "Mr. Larabee is in the middle of a important phone call. I'm Agent Standish can I be of service?"

The man barely glanced at Ezra as he moved past them heading toward Chris's office, "No,thank you."

Ezra exchanged a questioning glance with Nathan before quickly moving to catch up with the stranger, "If you have something to discuss with Mr. Larabee I will be happy to take a message and he will get back to you at the earliest convenience."

Chris took that moment to open the door having heard the raised voices, "What's going on?"

"This gentlemen was just about to inform us of that," Ezra replied as Nathan joined the trio.

The man ignored him as he took out a police badge from his inside jacket pocket, "My name is Agent Stan Myers I'm with internal affairs."

Chris's eyes instantly narrowed into slits, "State your business in two sentences or less and then get out."

Myers smiled, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Agent Larabee. I have been given full authority to investigate Agent Wilmington so I will be under foot for quite some time."

Buck glanced around the seedy hotel on Denver's south side and shook his head.

The room was small and badly decorated but it would suit Buck's purposes for now as a base.

He tossed his small duffel bag on the floor not caring where it landed. Wilmington sat down on the bed and opened the laptop computer and plugged it into the phone line.

Buck tapped into the Denver police department's computer. He rubbed a weary hand over his face as he waited for the computer to call up the homicide files.

Wilmington knew it was a long shot but the only thing he could think of was that this killer was from his past.

His past with Chris when they were partners in Denver's homicide unit.

The computer beeped signaling it was ready and Buck leaned forward and began scrolling through the files praying for a lead.

* * *

"Like hell you will," Chris replied each word clipped with anger as he took a step toward Myers.

This was the absolute last thing Buck or any of them needed right now.

For his credit Stan Myers didn't flinch under Chris's ice cold angry gaze, "Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Larabee so I am not afraid of your scare tactics. You will cooperate with this investigation or Mr. Wilmington's career won't be the only one on the line."

With that statement the IA officer turned on his heel and disappeared into the break room.

"Don't agitate him, Chris," Nathan said gently breaking the silence, "He'll go away once he has what he wants."

Larabee shook his head wearily, "He's not staying, I don't care if the President gave him authority," he turned to face Ezra as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Shred this."

Chris walked past Nathan and headed for the door. He paused at the door to the breakroom. The temptation to throw Myers out on his ear was almost overwhelming.

Chris shook his head and continued out the door. There were more important things to do he had to find Buck.

* * *

JD felt sweat drip into his eyes as he struggled with the last board. His hands were severely scraped and the dozen splinters burned but he didn't care.

He was almost free...he just needed to pry this last board.

But of course the last board was being more stubborn than Chris. JD had part of it free but the last half of the board just wouldn't budge.

JD rocked back on his heels trying to get a better position. Sliding into a sitting position he planed his feet against the wall and grasped the board.

Closing his eyes JD yanked the board as hard as he could. His shoulders screamed from the exertion.

Just when he was about to give up and try again he heard a loud snapping sound.

The momentum of the board breaking free literally sent the young agent tumbling head over heels until he crash landed against the door.

Righting himself JD ignored the wave of dizziness and scrambled to his feet. In minutes he was laying on his stomach wiggling through the small hole.

It was a tight fit but after several long moments he did pull himself through.

JD blinked against the harsh sunlight as his eyes adjusted.

Once they did JD looked back at the building he had been held in and realized it was a warehouse.

The warehouse district was on the outskirts of the city which meant it was a very long walk back to the ATF office.

JD moved to the corner of the building and risked one backward glance to make sure no one had noticed his escape. Then he broke into a run.

* * *

Nathan tried to get back to the paperwork multiplying on his desk but he couldn't concentrate.

The silence of the room was deafening. It reminded Nathan of the loss the Seven had suffered.

Not that he needed reminding. He thought of JD every time he walked into the room.

In frustration Nathan threw his pen down onto the desk. It bounced off the computer monitor and clattered to the floor.

"Problem?"Ezra asked as he glanced up from the desk across from Nathan's.

The young black man shook his head as he stood, "Can't concentrate. Think I'll take a walk."

"Can we be of assistance?"Ezra asked as Myers popped out of the break room and headed toward Buck's desk.

The IA officer ignored them as he set his briefcase down on Wilmington's desk. Then he looked across the desk to the apparently empty one.

Absently whistling an upbeat tune as he picked up his briefcase and walked around Buck's desk.

Nathan saw where he was headed and glanced warily at Ezra not sure of what Standish would do.

"Don't you gentlemen have work to do?"Myers asked as he sat down at JD's desk and started taking files out of his briefcase.

* * *

Chris Larabee stopped his car at an intersection and impatiently waited for the light to turn green.

He was beginning to wish he'd put an APB out on Buck. It would've made this search a hell of a lot easier.

Chris had tried all of Buck's usual haunts. Hell he had even asked Inez if she had seen him even though the two can't stand to be in the same room with one another.

Which left Chris back at square one.

Chris had toyed with the idea of going back to Buck's apartment and getting his black book and calling the number's there.

But with his friend's fondness for the opposite sex he'd have better luck looking through the Denver phone book.

He didn't have time for ethier right now.

An angry car horn jerked Chris's attention to the road in front of him. Chris glanced sheepishly at the driver behind him before maneuvering his car through the intersection.

The cell phone was on its third ring before Chris really noticed it. He snatched the receiver, "Larabee?"

"Hey cowboy," Vin Tanner replied quietly, "Where are you?"

"Out lookin' for Buck," Chris said wearily, "He didn't tell you of any new places he'd ventured did he?"

"No," Vin replied as he caught the underlying tension in his friend's voice, "What's goin' on?"

"The IA sent one of their vultures down to investigate Buck," Chris said quietly as he made a left turn.

"They don't waste time do they?"Vin muttered darkly.

"No, that's what they're trained for," Chris replied, "Where did you disappear to?"

"I went for a drive but ended up at the warehouse so I decided to see if the lab techs had found out anything," Vin said shaking his head slightly to clear away the image of Buck's truck.

"And?"Larabee prompted.

"It was C4, Chris," Tanner replied, "There's nothing left of the truck but a few pieces of metal. We've still got nothing to go on."

Larabee shook his head, "No, the C4 is something it'll give us something to track with."

"Maybe," Vin replied, "I'll head back to the office and drop the forensics' report on your desk."

"Watch your back, cowboy," Chris said quietly as he ended the conversation.

* * *

Josiah Sanchez left the small kitchen and handed Casey a purple mug of cappuccino.

The young woman absently took the mug from him looked at the steaming liquid for a moment before sitting it down on the coffee table.

Casey huddled further into the colorful afghan and leaned back against the sofa.

Josiah sighed inwardly as he sat down in the blue colored low backed chair next to the sofa. Since he had arrived at Casey's apartment over an hour ago the girl had barely spoken.

Her roommate had left for work with a worried glance back at her friend and Josiah understood the source of her concern.

Casey Wells was normally outgoing, spunky, intelligent girl. Now she was an empty shell of that person; withdrawn, silent, sullen.

Josiah could only hope that her current state was only due to the shock. The big man leaned forward resting his folded hands on his knees and waited.

He had learned from experience that people would talk when they were ready.

Half an hour later Casey spoke the first full sentence since Josiah's arrival.

"Josiah, do you believe there's a heaven?"Casey asked softly as her gaze drifted toward the window.

* * *

Nathan took a step forward but it was already too late. Ezra was on the move stopping just inches from Buck's desk his green eyes glaring at the Internal affairs agent.

"Sir, I ask that you remove yourself from that chair," Standish said each word clipped with anger. While part of him knew that this man couldn't know of the tragedy that had occurred two days ago the sight of this stranger sitting in JD's place caused Ezra to see red.

Myers didn't even look up, "I'm quite busy here, Agent Standish if you don't mind..."

Ezra stormed around the corner of Buck's desk and grabbed Myers by the shirt collar and yanked him off his feet sending the chair spinning backwards.

"Ezra...," Nathan warned as he caught up with his friend.

Standish ignored him as he slammed Myers's against the door to Chris's office, "I asked you to vacate that chair."

Myers looked at him blankly, "If you get your hands off me, Agent Standish I might forget this incident in my report."

Nathan placed a hand on Standish's shoulder, "Ezra, he doesn't know. Let the man go."

Myers glanced from one man to the other and back again, "Will one of you explain what's going on or are you going to stand there and babble all day?"

"I'm sure you'll discover the reason when you finish your investigation into Mr. Wilmington," Ezra replied as he dropped Myers non too gently to the floor, "Until then I strongly suggest that you find another desk to do your paperwork."

Vin took that moment to enter the office immediately picking up on the tension in the room, "Is there a problem here?"

Ezra turned to face Tanner as he walked back toward his desk to grab his jacket, "No problem, Mr. Tanner. I was just explaining a few things to our new friend."

Vin glanced at Nathan who only shook his head as Ezra stalked out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

In frustration Buck shoved the laptop aside and placed a hand over his eyes as he leaned forward.

If he stared at that screen any longer he was going to be seeing double.

Buck sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees his eyes still closed. He hadn't been able to find a damn thing in the old homicide cases.

Not that he really expected too.

But he had hoped he would find an answer, a lead, anything that would keep the grief at bay.

Give him something to concentrate on.

Buck jerked as the computer beeped. The dark haired man reached for the machine trying not to get his hopes up. Before he had set the computer down he had keyed in one more search.

Now the computer was telling him it had completed the search.

Wilmington hit the correct keys and the computer called up the files he had requested.

Buck's frown deepened as the search looked to be another deadend.

Case file #302: convict deceased  
Case file #303: convict incarcerated  
Case file #304: convict deceased  
Case file #305: convict released  
Case file #306: convic...

Buck's head snapped up as he quickly scrolled back a screen. Wilmington felt the color drain from his face as he read the information on the convict who had been released only a week before JD's death.

At least now he had a name.

* * *

The sun was setting and Chris Larabee was no closer to finding Buck. He had been hoping against hope that Buck hadn't left town. But as the last rays of daylight waned that possibility was looking more and more likely.

With no other places to look Chris parked his car in front of Buck's apartment building and exited the vehicle.

As he waited for the elevator Chris hoped that Buck would've left some clues behind as to his whereabouts.

But being around Wilmington as long as he had Chris knew that was a long shot.

Right now it was the only shot he had without alerting the brass that Buck was gone.

As he stepped off of the elevator Chris noticed that the door to Wilmington's apartment was ajar. Quickly withdrawing his gun Chris cautiously pushed open the door.

The darkened apartment revealed little of the intruder except a dark silhouette near the kitchen.

Larabee cocked the hammer back, "ATF agent, touch the sky!"

The figure turned slightly but didn't acknowledge Chris's command.

Chris frowned as he slowly moved toward the kitchen. As he got closer his eyes adjusted to the dim light but his shocked mind refused to identify the figure before him.

"JD?"The blond agent asked hoarsely as he warily lowered his weapon half afraid his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The boy barely resembled the young agent that Chris had seen only a few days before.

His skin was extremely pale and drawn.

There were dark gray circles under his eyes.

His hands were shaky and covered with dried blood.

His hazel eyes were dull and unfocused.

JD turned to face his hero and opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. The young man took a step forward before darkness closed in.

Chris quickly covered the short distance and caught JD before he hit the ground.

Larabee felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one, "JD, you got more lives than a cat," Chris muttered as he reached for his cellular phone.

A red-haired man in his early forties glared at the empty warehouse.

* * *

"How could you possibly let him escape?!"The man demanded as he whirled to face his employee, "There was one, count it, one door for you to guard! Are you really that stupid?!"

The blond haired man in his late twenties visibly cowered in fear, "How was I to know the kid would go through the wall..."

The red haired man glared at him as he cocked the hammer on the gun, "Did I ask for an excuse? There is no excuse you could possibly give!"

The blond man turned to run but it was too late. He was killed instantly as a bullet slammed into the back of his head.

"it's so hard to find good help these days," the red-haired man muttered as he turned away from the body and left the warehouse.

Time to change his original plan.

* * *

Nathan Jackson stood a few feet from the small bed and watched the IV feed much needed nourishment into JD's body.

He still couldn't believe they had the boy back.

Chris hadn't had any answers as to where JD had been all this time when Nathan had arrived at Wilmington's apartment.

But the questions had instantly fled Nathan's mind when he had seen how malnourished and dehydrated the young agent was.

"How is he?"Chris Larabee asked softly as he appeared in the doorway. Nathan had suggested taking JD to one of the team's safehouses but Chris knew JD needed care immediately. A safehouse would take time and paperwork to setup so Chris had taken the younger agent to his ranch.

Jackson sighed as he turned to face his commanding officer, "it's a miracle he's here at all, Chris. From what I can tell it appears that whoever the bastard was that had him didn't give him any food or water."

"Will he make it?"Chris asked tightly. He didn't want to have to tell Buck that they had found the kid but not in time.

Nathan glanced back at Dunne's still form, "You know I don't like to give odds, Chris."

"Yes or no, Nate," Larabee snapped fighting to control his anger and helplessness. They still had no idea who had set the bomb and had kidnapped the youngest of the Seven. He had given the search for Buck over to Vin hoping the younger man's tracking skills would speed the process.

Nathan met Chris's gaze, "I don't know, Chris. A human body can only go so long without food or water. But you know there's nobody more stubborn than JD. If we give him enough nutrients he has a chance."

Larabee nodded, "If you need anything you'll have it. Just do what you have to to keep him with us."

With a last look at JD, Chris turned and left the small bedroom to let the others know about Dunne's condition.

* * *

Buck checked out of the hotel and sat for a moment in the car unsure of what to do next.

Logically Buck knew he should tell Chris what he had found out. That together the remaining six friends would pull together to bring a killer to justice who had taken one of their own.

But Wilmington just couldn't take it if this bastard got another one of the Seven.

Buck swallowed hard as an image of JD's smiling face unbiddingly sprang before his mind's eye.

It should've been him in the car...not the kid. JD had his whole life ahead of him.

Just like it should've been him who died three years ago and not Chris's family. He and Chris had been on a 'working vacation' down in Mexico keeping tabs on a suspect.

After the surveillance work had been completed Buck had talked his old friend into staying an extra day...

They had returned to Chris's home only to find it quarantined off by bright yellow crime scene tape.

Buck winced at the memory and snatched his cellular phone out of the glove compartment.

There had to be a way to draw this bastard out into the open without endangering anyone but himself.

* * *

Vin found his commanding officer out on the front porch leaning against the railing. Tanner stood to Chris's right as he watched the horses in the corral.

"I put a call into Travis," Larabee said quietly breaking the silence.

"You tell him about Buck?"Vin asked.

Larabee shook his head, "No, I was able to keep that out. I just asked him to send my old homicide cases."

"Ezra didn't have any luck tracking down the C4?"Tanner asked as he turned to face his friend.

Chris shook his head, "He's still got a few sources to check but I just got this feelin' that it all goes back to the beginning. There were a few cases that we coordinated with the Feds that might not have got filed with the others."

Chris saw the look on his friend's face and nodded, "I know I'm stretching but we don't have anything else to go on. Hell, we can't even find Buck to tell him about the kid..."

Vin took a step back from the railing, "I don't think he's left town. I'll check a few places see if I can track him down."

"Thanks, Vin," Chris replied as the sharpshooter left the ranch.

* * *

Josiah Sanchez quietly closed the door to the small bedroom and retreated to the living room.

Casey had finally fallen asleep after Nathan had sent over a sedative.

The big man settled into one of the living room chairs and picked up the newspaper. Nathan had also filled him in on the latest developments. He was very relieved that the boy was back amongst them but it was going to be hard keeping this from Casey.

The girl had lost her parents in a car accident when she was four. This whole incident with JD must be bringing that horrible moment back.

Josiah could only hope that in the end she would forgive all of them for keeping this information from her. After all they were only trying to keep both of them safe until they could figure out who was behind this.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

JD started to stir just as Chris stepped back into the room. Nathan was instantly at the younger agent's side keeping a watchful eye on JD's vital signs.

"JD?"Nathan asked, "JD, it's Nathan, can you hear me?"

There were several long minutes of silence as the kid struggled to orientate himself. Then Chris heard the sweetest sound he thought he'd never hear again.

"Buck?"Dunne asked in a weak hoarse voice his eyes still shut.

Larabee glanced at Nathan before kneeling next to the bed, "He'll be here soon, JD."

At Chris's voice the youth turned his head and finally opened his eyes, "Chris?"

Larabee smiled, "How do you feel, kid?"

JD tried to sit up and instantly regretted the motion as sharp pain shot through his rib cage, "Like I got hit by a train," he replied through clenched teeth.

Nathan shot his friend a warning glare, "Don't you even think of sitting up. You've got two cracked ribs and a bruised collar bone. Plus the fact that you haven't eaten in three days..."

JD slumped back against the pillow, "All right, Nate, I get the point," he replied weakly as he stared up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right here.

Chris said Buck would be here soon...but where was he coming from? Usually Buck was such a mother hen that he would get on everybody's nerves.

Then the memories came crashing back...  
Being held captive...  
The kidnapping...being grabbed from behind...

"There was an explosion," JD exclaimed as he sat bolt up right ignoring the promise he had made to Nathan a few minutes earlier.

Chris leaned forward, "You remember the explosion? You saw it?"

JD shook his head wincing at the pain that was brought with it. He had to keep his head clear. Had to tell Chris what was going on.

"No, "JD replied quietly, "Heard it. They had already pressed a cloth over my face dragging me away from the truck."

JD looked over at Chris fear in his hazel eyes, "Level with me, Chris, is Buck hurt? Was he hurt in the explosion?"

Larabee shook his head, "No, kid, Buck is fine."

"JD, "Nathan asked, "Do you know who did this?"

JD swallowed hard shoving the fear aside as he turned to face his commanding officer, "You gotta find Buck, Chris."

Chris nodded, "Vin's lookin' for him now."

That seemed to ease a little of JD"s fear, "The man who grabbed me. Took me awhile to place him but when I did...Chris, it's Jonathan Zellar."

Nathan froze at the name and Chris's face paled, "JD, that's not possible. Zellar's dead."

JD shook his head as he started to sit up again gaining a sharp glare from Nathan, "It was the first case I was on when I joined your team, Chris. I know what Zellar looks like. It was him...he practically bragged about it."

"Damn," Larabee swore as he rose to his feet and walked to the doorway. If JD was right and Jonathan Zellar was among the living then this nightmare of a situation had just gone straight to hell.

* * *

Buck Wilmington pulled his car into the parking lot of a small diner.

He had put phase one of his plan into action now he just had to wait.  
But he wasn't good at waiting, never had been.

Buck sighed as he threw the car into park and leaned wearily back in the seat.

If he wanted justice for JD he had to make this plan work.

And that meant waiting...so Buck settled back in the seat and folded his arms across his chest.

A few more hours and this whole nightmare would be over.  
But things would never be back to normal.

* * *

While elated that JD was back among the living, Ezra had decided to return to the office.

He wanted to check on a few sources that he hadn't been able to earlier.

As he sat down at his desk Ezra noted that Myers was nowhere in sight.

Which was fine by Ezra...he would need the peace and quiet to complete the task.

Fifteen minutes later Ezra had completed two phone calls and was awaiting a return on the third when a knock at the door drew his attention.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Travis," Ezra commented as he rose from his desk, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

The blonde widow glanced around the unusually empty office her blue gaze finally coming to a rest on JD's desk, "I came to see Chris but I see I should've called first. Do you know where he is?"

Ezra knew Larabee would want the newspaper editor out of harm's way, "Mr. Larabee is in meetings all day, I'm afraid."

Mary nodded and started to wonder why she had come here in the first place. She sighed inwardly...she had hoped she could do something, anything to ease the suffering of a group of men who had become her friends.

They were a family who had been torn apart by violence. She knew what that feeling was like.

Mary blinked shoving aside the painful memories of the past and looked at Ezra, "Will you tell him I was here...and if any of you ever need to talk..."

Standish smiled as he walked toward her, "Thank you, Mrs. Travis for your kindness. And I will tell Mr. Larabee that you stopped by."

Mary nodded as she turned to leave, "Do you mind if I grab something to drink?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, of course not, help yourself."

"Thank you," Mary replied as she turned and walked into the office's small break room.

Once she opened the refrigerator the widow noted how bare it was. Glad she had found something to do to help the team Mary closed the door and went to the cabinet closest to the door.

As she opened the cabinet she didn't see the thin black wire until it was too late

Mary bit back a scream as she realized she had armed the bomb.

Keeping her hand as steady as possible on the door Mary followed the wire until she saw the timer.

"Oh God," the reporter whispered as she read the numbers.

Ten minutes.

"Ezra!" Mary called struggling to keep the fear out of her voice.

* * *

As Vin maneuvered his jeep through mid-afternoon traffic he knew that Chris had already checked out all of Buck's usual haunts.

Which led Vin to put himself in Wilmington's shoes.

Buck had just lost part of his soul...where would he go?

He would try to find answers which meant Buck would need a temporary base.

And without the ATF's budget for expenses Buck would need somewhere cheap.

Not waiting for the next intersection Tanner threw the jeep into a hard u-turn and headed for the south side of the city.

Vin just hoped that he could get to his friend in time before Buck did anything foolish.

* * *

Chris stepped outside so he wouldn't disturb JD in the next room. He was trying to keep a reign on his temper but the clerk at the other end of the phone call was talking to him about bureaucratic red tape.

Chris had no time for the debate or the red tape, "I don't give a damn what you have to do. Just get a forensics team out there to dig up Zellar's body!"

Chris slammed the off button on the cordless phone and tossed the device into one of the wicker chairs. He knew that the forensics team would only tell him what he already knew but he had to be absolutely sure.

Zellar had nearly destroyed the team the last time before Chris and Buck had cornered the killer in a train yard.

Chris shook his head...if Buck knew that Zellar was alive and the one behind JD's 'death' this mess would turn ugly very fast.

That was something Chris had to prevent no matter what the cost.

* * *

Standish entered the break room and read the rapidly counting numbers on the timer.

Ezra cursed silently at the lack of time but was careful to hide any reaction from the reporter.

Standish took a step away from Mary and yanked his cellular phone out of his pocket. He dialed the dispatcher and told her to give the code to clear the building.

The dispatcher informed him that the bomb squad was on its way but Ezra knew they would never get there in time.

"Ezra, "Mary stated as she gestured toward the cabinet, "I think this is the same type of bomb that was set off in the truck."

Ezra was about to ask how she knew what type of bomb destroyed the truck but decided against it. He stood next to her to get a better look at the device.

It was about the size of a camera. A thin black trigger wire ran from the door to the two three inch size bundles of plastic explosive attached behind the timer.

"I believe your deduction is accurate, Mrs. Travis," Ezra replied as he examined the wires that ran from the plastic explosive to the timer. There were four all together...red, yellow, pink and green.

The only problem was he couldn't tell if there were any traps.

If the bomb was placed by the same person who had planted the car bomb Ezra could only assume the wires were trapped.

Which left only one other option.

Standish glanced at the widow, "Mrs. Travis, the trash compactor is roughly the same distance you are from the cabinet.

I'm going to tie my belt to the compactor and to the cabinet door so the device thinks a person is still holding it open. When I tell you to I want you to run as fast and far away from this office as you can? Understood?"

Mary nodded tightly. She was using all of her strength and will power to keep her arm from shaking.

Ezra glanced at the timer: three minutes, twenty seconds.

Ezra quickly removed his brown leather belt and wrapped one end to the handle of the trash compactor. The other he carefully tied to the cabinet knob.

"All right, Mrs. Travis you may let go," Ezra ordered his green eyes never leaving the red numbers of the bomb.

Mary hesitated only briefly before snatching her hand away from the cabinet.

The door vibrated slightly but remained open.

Ezra glanced back at the widow, "Go!"

Mary looked at him with wide blue eyes then back at the bomb.

"I'll be right behind you!"Ezra replied to her unanswered question, "Go! Now!"

Mary took a last glance at the numbers less than two minutes left. She turned and ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

* * *

Vin Tanner made a left turn and entered a small parking lot. This was the last hotel on this street. And about the only one left on this side of town that Vin hadn't checked. If Buck hadn't been here then he had left town to follow a lead which didn't ease Vin's mind any.

With the presence of Vin's badge the hotel manager confirmed that Buck had been there for two days but had checked out about three hours ago.

Vin thanked the man and requested to see the room Buck had occupied.

It was a long shot but Wilmington might have left in a hurry. If he had Vin would be able to find his friend's trail and prevent Buck from doing something that would cost him his career.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of JD's room to find Chris placing a log on the fire. It was nearly dusk and their was definitely a late fall chill in the air.

Chris glanced up at the foot steps, "How's he doin'?"

The healer sat down in one of the chairs opposite the fire place, "He's asleep. Best thing for him right now."

Chris nodded as he walked toward the window, "I just wish we could get word to Buck."

Then you believe that JD saw Zellar?" Nathan asked quietly.

Larabee nodded, "Yeah, I do. This whole thing is his M.O, he likes to play mind games."

"Could be a copycat," Nathan suggested part of him not wanting to believe that the madman was among the living.

Chris shook his head, "Wish it was. Forensics called back a few minutes ago. I had them dig up Zellar's grave...the casket was full of sand."

Ezra was almost to the door of the break room when he risked a glance back at the bomb.

He was just in time to see the belt slip from the cabinet's knob and fall to the floor.

Standish ran like a bat out of hell through the bullpen and out into the corridor. He glanced around hoping that Mary had made it to the stairs by now.

His heart froze when he saw that she hadn't. She was only about five feet ahead of him.

With no time to shout a warning Ezra forced his legs to go faster. As he passed the reporter he grabbed her in a fireman's tackle and threw them both non too gently into the stairwell at the far end of the corridor. Just as he slammed the door shut behind them the bomb went off.

* * *

With disinterested movements the manager unlocked the hotel room door and left without giving Vin a second glance.

Vin pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the small room.

He winced slightly at the bright red walls and equally bright orange carpet.

Vin quickly came to the conclusion that Buck had cleared out. There wasn't anything in the room that didn't belong to the hotel. Vin threw down the trash can in frustration...it was empty. Housekeeping must've already come through.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do here Vin fished his car keys out of his coat pocket and turned to leave.

As he turned he spotted something under the left front corner of the bed.

Vin quickly dropped to his knees and reached for the wad of paper.

Unfortunately the paper was wedged between the leg of the bed and the nightstand.

The tracker turned onto his side hoping for a better angle. The change of positions worked as his fingertips brushed the top of the paper. Vin batted the ball of paper toward him until he was able to get a grip on it and bring it out from under the bed.

_This better not be a pizza menu,_ Vin thought darkly as he rose to his feet.

As he unfolded the paper Tanner quickly read the contents before pocketing it.

Vin quickly left the room not looking forward to telling Chris what Buck had discovered.

* * *

Ezra awoke slowly as he tested each limb for injury. Nothing broken but he definitely had one or two bruised ribs. As he opened his eyes he realized he was in an upright position. The force of the explosion had literally cracked the flight of stairs in two causing the landing to slide down. This is what Standish found himself lying against.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Mary?" Ezra called out as he struggled to his feet.

When only silence answered him the ATF agent looked over the destroyed railing to the next flight of stairs.

Ezra's heart froze as he spotted the widow. She was lying on her back unconscious trapped under the metal railing.

Ezra noted that there was several pieces of concrete blocking his way down. All of them too big to move.

Seeing only one other option Ezra dropped to his knees next to the broken railing. Standish grasped the jagged edge of the floor and jumped down to the next level.

Police officers and firemen who were lucky enough to see Chris Larabee coming were spared the leader's legendary wrath.

Those who were too slow were swatted out of the way like they were flies.

Chris had almost made it to the front door of the building before one man was able to block his path.

Orin Travis.

"Get out of my way, Judge," Chris ordered tersely. He had two members of his team unaccounted for. He needed answers and he needed them yesterday.

Travis shook his head as he clamped a firm hand down on Larabee's left shoulder, "I know what you're feelin', Chris but you can't go in there yet. it's unstable the bomb squad hasn't been able to confirm if there's more than one bomb."

Chris broke his grasp as he took a step toward the building, "I'll take the chance, Judge. I've got two of my team unaccounted for."

"The building was evacuated before the device went off," Travis replied.

"You're absolutely sure everyone got out?" Chris demanded.

Travis sighed inwardly, "No, we're not sure that's why the bomb squad is sending in robots as we speak."

Larabee turned on his heel and stalked toward the cluster of police cars where the bomb squad was coordinating the investigation.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Jonathan Zellar chuckled as he sat in a black corvette in a downtown parking garage. The red haired man shook his head as he looked at the classified section of the local newspaper.

"Wilmington, you're getting way too predictable in your old age," Zellar commented as he read the small ad, "All right then, I'll see your bet and raise it."

Zellar glanced at the car's dashboard clock before backing out of the parking spot.

* * *

Landing upright on the landing below was no problem.

Regaining his balance once his feet hit the cement was quite another. Ezra discovered as his hands flailed in an effort to keep himself upright.

Standish nearly tumbled down the stairs before he finally grabbed the metal railing and pulled himself into a standing position.

Through the whole thing Mary had remained still which disturbed Ezra greatly.

Ezra climbed over the pile of debris and knelt next to the reporter. He discovered a pulse but it was thready and weak.

Her breathing wasn't labored which led Standish to believe that none of her ribs were broken.

One blessing.

Standish rose halfway and turned on his heels setting about the task of clearing the debris.

Ten minutes later Ezra had managed to clear away most of the smaller chunks of concrete. But three of them were too heavy for him to lift so he left them where they were.

During which time Ezra had taken in his surroundings. The landing above them which led to the ATF office was out of the question as far as escape was concerned. The next flight down from the duo was blocked off by debris.

But all of the debris was cleared away from Mary and that was what mattered the most at the moment.

Ezra sighed inwardly as he leaned back against the wall. Now all he could do was wait and keep Mary comfortable until the Calvary arrived.

That is of course if there wasn't another bomb.

* * *

Buck Wilmington maneuvered through the quiet cemetery. As he got closer to his destination the dark haired agent felt guilt start to build. He should've come here sooner than this.

Twenty feet...

Fifteen feet...

Ten...

Buck swallowed hard as he knelt next to the grave. He took off his hat as he gently caressed the name carved on the tombstone. Since there hadn't been anything left of JD's body there was no need for a grave. But the tombstone served as a memorial to the fallen agent.

Wilmington closed his eyes briefly as memories threatened to overwhelm him.

_Damn it...this should be the other way around._

Buck opened his eyes as he placed three comic books by the new headstone, "I figured you'd get more use out of these than flowers," Wilmington began swallowing hard to keep his voice steady, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, kid, but I had things to take care of."

Wilmington glanced down at the numerous items placed by the headstone. JD's badge was nestled among a half dozen flower bouquets.

Buck swallowed hard as he traced the picture. He had always teased JD about that photo the kid looked about twelve in it.

The dark haired agent shook his head sadly...too young...too damn young.

"If I could switch places with you kid, I would," Buck commented softly as he fought back tears, "It wasn't your time yet...I miss you JD."

"Well isn't this a touching scene," a male voice said from behind causing Buck to stiffen.

Zellar.

Wilmington rose slowly to his feet turning to face his enemy gun drawn, "For a dead man you look pretty good, Zellar."

Jonathan Zellar chuckled, "Did you really think a puny explosion would take me out?"

Buck glared at the older man as he thought back to that day. The explosion of the two railroad cars had nearly taken out half the railroad yard along with Chris.

"Let's get down to business," Wilmington replied as he pulled back the trigger on the gun.

* * *

Vin Tanner was halfway back to Chris's ranch when he heard the call for the bomb squad come over the police ban.

The tracker's heart constricted as he listened to the details.

Vin swung the jeep into a hard u-turn leaving half an inch of tire on the pavement.

As he headed back toward the office Vin did a headcount of who had been at the ranch.

Tanner's grip tightened on the wheel as he passed slower moving vehicles wishing he had a siren.

The only one who had left had been Ezra.

Vin could only pray that the call for the bomb squad would turn out to be a false alarm.

The Seven was barely recovering from nearly losing the kid.  
They couldn't handle another loss.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Chris Larabee demanded as he stood surrounded by four members of the bomb squad. It had been ten minutes since he had arrived at the office and the robot was still sitting by the bomb squad truck.

Patrick Miller was a seasoned veteran of the Denver police force. The last ten years of his career had been spent as head of the bomb squad.

"There was a glitch in the computer program," the brown haired man replied calmly, "It took us a few minutes to fix it and reboot the system. Ketner's sending the robot in now."

Larabee opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it. Instead of the curt reply he had planned he gave Miller a curt nod before turning around to face the familiar building.

Miller turned to the young black man, "How's it look, Ketner?"

"Ready to roll, boss," John Kenter replied grimly his fingers hovering over the controls.

"Send her in," Miller ordered as all pairs of eyes turned to watch the small robot slowly enter the building.

Chris's gaze never left the door. He hadn't known Ezra long but Chris trusted the man's instinct's.

The two agents hadn't exactly seen eye to eye when Standish first joined the ATF. But Chris had respected the man's arrest record and over the past year Standish had become an important part of the Seven.

And a friend.

No matter what happened here today Zellar would not shatter the Seven.

Larabee heard footsteps approaching him and he didn't have to look to see who it was.

"How's it look, cowboy?" Tanner asked grimly as he followed Larabee's gaze to the small robot.

Chris shook his head, "Not good. Everybody in the building's accounted for except Standish. Dispatch confirmed that he was the one who called in the evacuation order."

"Damn," Vin said quietly, "How many?"

"One bomb already exploded taking our office with it and most of the eleventh floor," Chris replied as he folded his arms across his chest, "Travis won't let anybody in until the bomb squad gives the okay."

"Standard procedure, Chris, "Vin stated, "You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Larabee replied softly, "I just have this feeling that if Ezra was in there when it blew he doesn't have much time for us to stand around and follow procedure."

Chris ran a weary hand over the back of his neck as he turned to look at his friend, "What'd you find out about Buck?"

Vin sighed, "Nothing good. I found the hotel but he was already gone. And from what I found he knows about Zellar being behind the car bomb."

"Damn," Chris replied darkly.

Both men glanced up as Travis approached them. Vin straightened at the grim look on the Judge's face.

"What is it?" Larabee demanded quietly.

Orrin put his cellular phone back in his pocket as he replied, "Just got a call from one of the reporters at the Clarion. Mary told him she planned to stop off here before returning to the office. That was an hour ago and nobody's heard from her."

A chill raced up Chris's spine as he looked back at the shattered building, "To hell with procedure," Larabee replied angrily as he stormed past Travis and entered the building.

* * *

With the career he had chosen Nathan Jackson was used to tense situations. It came with the job. But this one was different.

Nathan sighed as he turned away from the window and glanced at the VCR clock. It had been over twenty minutes since Chris had left here like a bat out of hell and still no word.

The healer turned at the sound of soft footfalls on the wood floor, "JD you shouldn't be out of bed."

JD ignored his friend as he glanced around the room, "Where's Chris?" He asked softly.

Nathan took in the dark bruises and cuts on his friend's face and the white bandages covering his hands as he stepped forward, "No arguments, JD. Come on, lets get you back into bed. You pulled out that IV didn't you?"

JD stood his ground, "What's going on, Nathan?" The young agent asked anxiously, "Something happen to Buck?"

Nathan placed a hand on the youth's shoulder turning him around, "No, Buck's fine. Chris just had some things back at the office that he had to take care of."

* * *

Zellar didn't flinch as Buck aimed the gun at his head, "Do we really need to end this with senseless violence?"

Buck glared at him, "That's how it started didn't it?" He asked coldly as he vividly remembered armored car guard's wife having to tell their nine year old daughter that her father was never coming home.

Jonathan tilted his head to the side as he folded his arms across his chest, "Revisiting memory lane are we?"

Buck ignored the question as he struggled to fight the rage that was building. He now understood why Chris drowned himself in a bottle after his family's death. This bastard was cracking jokes while JD was gone...

"I never pegged you as a coward, Zellar," Wilmington replied in a clipped tone as he took a step forward, "I understand the poetic justice of the bomb but it's still a cowardly move. If you wanted me dead there were other ways to do it. You obviously knew where I was; knew what my habits were. "

"One man's opinion on cowardliness might not be the same as another's," Zellar replied with a smile, "But I do see your point of view. Why don't you just ask what you really want to know...about the boy's death."

At the mention of JD, Wilmington's eyes narrowed into slits, "The bomb was never ment for me, was it?" Buck asked as realization dawned, "You knew that the kid's bike was in the shop."

Zellar smiled widely, "Very good, Agent Wilmington. I was beginning to think you wouldn't figure it out. You are correct if I had wanted you dead I could have killed you at any moment. But because of the agony I suffered after the incident at the railroad yard I wanted you to feel that suffering."

* * *

Ezra leaned forward and gently brushed a stray blonde bang away from the widow's forehead.

He wished he had paid more attention to Nathan's lectures on first aide. It concerned him that the reporter had yet to awaken.

Standish rocked back on his heels as he monitored Mary's breathing. It was labored and uneven.

Which caused Ezra to wonder if he hadn't cleared the debris away soon enough. A broken rib could easily cause a punctured lung if the rib was at the correct angle.

"Stay with us, Mrs. Travis," Ezra pleaded softly, "I do not wish to be the one to tell Mr. Larabee of your passing."

* * *

Chris had made it to the fourth floor before Vin caught up with him. The Tracker didn't say a word but Chris knew he wasn't pleased with his actions.

"I couldn't sit there any longer, Vin," Larabee stated quietly as the duo raced up the stairs.

"I know," Vin replied as he rounded the corner of the sixth floor, "History won't repeat itself, Chris."

Chris closed his eyes briefly as memories of three years ago came flooding back, "It better not."

* * *

JD watched Nathan carefully as they entered the small bedroom. Ezra wasn't the only one who could read poker faces and Nate wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Something big was going on and JD was being kept out of the loop.

JD knew that Chris and Nathan were only doing this to protect him but JD didn't want to be protected.

If he had he would've chosen a different career.

"What's going on Nathan?" JD asked as he sat down on the corner of the bed, "And don't tell me its nothing because if it was nothing Buck would be here."

Nathan paused in his task of reorganizing the few medical supplies in the small leather bag.

If he told JD what was going on Chris and Buck would kill him.

But if he didn't tell the youth Nathan knew JD would leave and find out on his own which could end just as disastrously

Nathan turned and helped JD to his feet, "Let's go sit in the living room. I'll answer all the questions I can."

Chris Larabee did a double take as he suddenly found himself being slammed against the left wall of the stairwell.

* * *

As air returned to his lungs Chris finally saw the five foot piece of concrete laying where he had been standing only seconds before.

"Thanks," Larabee replied as he glanced at Tanner.

The tracker nodded as he gestured to the flight of stairs above them, "I don't think we can get any farther this way. We'll have to get to them from above."

Chris nodded as he turned toward the door, "If they're even on that floor."

Vin followed him out into the darkened corridor, "The bomb guys are sure that this bomb is the same kind as the one that took out Buck's truck. If it is they wouldn't have much time to find safe haven before it went off."

In a tackle most professional football players would envy Buck slammed Jonathan Zellar to the ground.

Buck crushed his right forearm against the older man's throat.

He wasn't thinking...not really.  
All he could see was the kid.

JD had finally found happiness and this bastard had taken it away as an afterthought of revenge.

"Let's see, "Buck began in a voice clipped with emotion, "How many different ways are there to kill a human being without a weapon? Shall we try them all?"

Zellar struggled to speak as Wilmington's hands tightened around his throat, "Y-You won't k-kill me..."

Wilmington snatched Zellar up by the shirt collar and slammed him against a nearby tombstone, "And why wouldn't I? Why would I even waste my breath talkin' to scum like you."

Zellar smiled, "You kill me you won't find out..."

Buck's eyes narrowed as he tightened his hold on Zellar's throat, "Find out what?!"

"That your grief is only an illusion," Zellar replied with a cold smile.

* * *

Ezra Standish glanced at his watch surprised to see that it hadn't been broken during the explosion.

It had been nearly forty minutes since he and Mary had first discovered the bomb.

The Calvary was long over due.

Which led Standish to two possible conclusions.

One: that the bomb in the break room hadn't been the only one.  
Two: That his esteemed colleagues had written them off as a lost cause.

Knowing Chris Larabee as well as he did Ezra knew the second option wasn't an option.

Ezra shrugged out of his dark brown coat and covered Mary's still form.

With Mary still unconscious Ezra wasn't sure how long they could sit there and wait for a rescue.

* * *

JD was halfway out the door before he realized he was only wearing a long t-shirt.

The youth reluctantly turned and headed back toward the small bedroom

However Nathan caught him before he reached it, "Don't even think it, JD. You're staying here."

JD glared at him, "Buck needs us! I'm not going to just sit here while he destroys his career."

"I think his career is the last thing Buck is thinking about right now," Nathan replied quietly.

JD ignored the wave of dizziness that threatened to topple him, "That's exactly why we can't just sit here, Nathan."

Nathan placed a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder, "JD, you know Chris won't let Buck do anything stupid."

Exhaustion won over any half-baked plan that JD was cooking up.

Nathan reached forward to catch the youth before he hit the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Orin Travis demanded as he approached Patrick Miller.

Miller blinked, "Moving the robot to another part of the building so we can do a complete scan."

"Did I tell you that you could move it?" Orin asked in a clipped tone.

Miller shook his head, "No Sir, I just thought this would be..."

"Larabee needs all the information he can get to save those two people," Travis replied as he glanced at the building, "And we're going to get it to him which means leaving the robot where it is to do the scan. If there is another device we're wasting precious time moving it."

Miller nodded as he motioned to Ketner, Preliminary readouts tell us that there is only one device."

"Do you want to gamble their lives on preliminary results?" Travis asked sharply.

"No Sir," Miller replied as he stepped away to see if Ketner needed any help.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.  
Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

Buck cocked the hammer on his gun and pulled back the trigger as he leveled it at Zellar's head, "You're only babbling to save your own skin."

"If you kill me you'll never know if the boy is alive," Jonathan replied smugly not the least bit phased by the gun barrel pressed against his temple.

Buck swallowed hard as he tapped his heart with his free hand, "I'd know here if he was still alive. That boy was more family to me than any blood relative I have."

Zellar nodded, "And isn't that very sentiment worth the risk of keeping me alive a few minutes longer?"

As Buck moved in for the kill squeezing the trigger harder he suddenly found himself hesitating.

The rational part of him knew that Zellar was only doing this to save his own worthless life.

But the other part of Buck couldn't help but wonder if Zellar was telling the truth.

If there was even the slimmest possibility that JD was still among the living he owed it to the kid to find out.

* * *

Vin made quick work of the ventilation grate that would give them access to the stairwell below.

Chris shifted uncomfortably in the tight space of the interlocking system of duct shafts.

"How close are we?" Larabee asked quietly as he struggled to get closer to the gate's opening.

Vin removed the last screw and pushed the gate away letting it fall to the ground below, "We're on the tenth floor. They should be right above us."

"If they're together," Chris reminded the tracker.

"If she was in the office at the time of the explosion, "Vin replied as he maneuvered his thin frame to the edge of the opening, "Ez would've got her out."

Larabee nodded, "Let's just get out of this thing I'm startin' to get claustrophobic."

Vin quietly jumped the five feet down to the stair landing and stepped back allowing space for Larabee to jump.

Despite the tight fit for his six foot plus frame Chris dropped to the ground a few seconds after Tanner.

"What's our clock?" Larabee asked as he started to climb the stairs.

Vin glanced at his watch, "Its been an hour since the bomb went off."

Chris's jaw tightened but he didn't reply.

He could only pray that they weren't too late.

* * *

Ezra stood even though there wasn't enough room to pace.

He glanced down at Mary's still form and sighed inwardly.

He had never been good at waiting...he was even worse at being helpless.

Standish knelt down next to the reporter to check on her condition. He was alarmed to discover how cold Mary's skin was to the touch.

Ezra didn't need Nathan here to tell him that was a classic sign of a person going into shock.

With nothing else to cover the woman with Ezra tucked the coat tighter around Mary's shoulder's.

Ezra turned to look at the wall of debris that blocked their escape. There had to be a way through that.

Standish turned back to Mary's still form, "I promise you, Mrs. Travis I will get us out of here."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Buck found himself at the small warehouse where Zellar claimed JD was held..

After they exited Wilmington's car Buck slammed the but of his gun into the small of Zellar's back forcing him to move forward, "If you're lying Zellar, I swear I'll kill you where you stand."

Zellar ignored Wilmington's threat as he unlocked the door to the warehouse and stepped inside.

As Buck's eyes adjusted to the darkness his mind began to add up the days that had passed since the explosion.

Ironically the answer was seven.

Buck winced inwardly as he imagined what could have been done to the youth in seven days.

Seven days locked in a dark hole in the wall not knowing what was going to happen next.

Not knowing if you were going to get food or water the next day.

Buck shook his head as if that simple motion would force away the ugly images.

Zellar silently led the ATF agent to a small room to the right and back of the warehouse.

Zellar made quick work of the lock and the old door creaked loudly as it was opened.

Buck shoved Zellar forward into the room trying to keep his emotions in check.

Even before Wilmington's eyes adjusted to the darkness Buck could feel that the room was empty.

He grasped Zellar roughly by his left shoulder and whirled him around as he leveled the gun at his head, "You lying, son of a bitch! "

Zellar smiled, "The boy was your Achilles heel."

Buck wasted no more words on his enemy as he cocked the hammer of his gun and began to squeeze the trigger.

It was only then he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late to do anything.

A heavy object crashed against the back of Wilmington's skull sending him sprawling onto the cement floor.

"Cutting that a little close, aren't we, Mr. Cross?" Zellar asked the young black haired man who stood behind Wilmington clutching a pipe.

"Sorry, Sir, I was delayed by traffic," Cross replied as he lowered the pipe.

Zellar shrugged, "No matter, tie him up and lock him in here until I decide how to kill him."

"Yes, Sir," Cross replied as he began to bind Buck's hands with rope.

* * *

Ezra pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and began the painstaking task of clearing away the debris.

The southerner tossed aside several broken ceiling tiles and had just picked up a large chunk of cement when he heard movement on the other side.

Or at least he thought he had.

Ezra quickly set aside the chunk of cement and climbed as far up the 'mountain' of rubble as he could.

"Hello?" Ezra called as he continued to clear away smaller pieces of debris, "Can anyone hear me?"

For several long moments Standish thought he had imagined the sound then a familiar voice drifted through.

"Ezra, its Chris," Larabee called as he and Vin worked to clear the rubble on their end, "Sit tight we'll get you out. Place is clear...the only bomb was in the office.Are you hurt?"

Ezra nodded, "That is good news, Mr. Larabee but I'm afraid I don't have any to return. Mrs. Travis is badly injured and needs to be immediately evacuated."

Chris closed his eyes briefly as he fought to control his emotions, "Vin's already radioed your location to Travis. We'll have you out of there as soon as we can."

* * *

Jonathan Zellar glanced out the window of the warehouse's small office. Granted his plan for revenge hadn't gone exactly according to plan but he had accomplished what he wanted.

The "Magnificent Seven' was destroyed or at the very least rattled to their core.

He could leave Wilmington in there to rot and walk away. Live the rest of his life in a sunny tropical paradise under another name where the great arm of the law would never reach him.

As Jonathan looked down at his left hand he knew he wouldn't be completely satisfied until Wilmington was dead.

He flexed his hand absently as he remembered the excruciating pain of endless operations to save it after it had been burned and crippled in the fire.

"Mr. Cross," Zellar called as he returned his attention to the window.

The black haired man poked his head into the small room, "Yes, Sir?"

"Has Mr. Wilmington waken yet?" Zellar asked quietly.

Cross shook his head, "No, Sir."

Zellar nodded, "Do whatever you have to do to bring him around. Then bring him to the main room."

"Yes, Sir," Cross replied before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Even with the help of the bomb squad, Denver police department and off duty ATF agents it still took nearly an hour for them to clear a man sized hole in the rubble.

Larabee was the first one through followed closely by Vin and two paramedics.

One paramedic quickly went over to Ezra and began to treat the agent's bloodied and bruised hands before Standish pushed him away.

"I believe the lady requires your assistance more than I do," Standish stated as he slid into a sitting position watching the other paramedic work to stabilize Mary.

Vin knelt next to the weary southerner, "Ez, let them look you over. Mrs. Travis is in good hands."

Ezra looked over his friend's shoulder in time to see Chris kneel next to Mary's still form followed closely by four more paramedics, "All right," Standish replied wincing as the paramedic quickly applied antiseptic, "Have you located Mr. Wilmington?"

Vin shook his head, "Came close but he was already gone."

"Before the building fell down around us I did discover who the criminal mind was behind this," Ezra replied as he glanced up in time to see the paramedics carefully carry Mary out on a stretcher.

Vin nodded, "Zellar isn't as dead as we thought." He placed a reassuring hand on Standish's shoulder as he helped him to his feet, "Come on lets get you out of here."

Ezra stood, "I will go, Mr. Tanner but not to a hospital."

"Ezra...," Vin started to protest but Standish cut him off.

"With Mr. Jackson looking after Mr. Dunne and Mr. Sanchez guarding Ms. Wells our numbers are greatly diminished," Ezra replied as the two agents followed the paramedic out into the hallway, "I have a few sources that shall we say Mr. Larabee isn't aware of which will aide us in our search for Zellar."

* * *

Buck Wilmington opened his eyes and instantly regretted the movement as his head started to swim.

Fighting back the nausea Buck closed his eyes briefly trying to control the spinning.

Zellar nodded and Cross moved behind Wilmington and roughly slammed him back against the wooden pole

Buck winced inwardly as his arms were painfully pinned behind him and bound together with his own handcuffs.

Zellar stopped a few paces from him, "You've been a worthy opponent, Mr. Wilmington so I have thought long and hard about how to kill you. In the end only one answer became apparent and I think you'll see the poetic irony of it."

Buck's narrowed sharply as Zellar pulled a book of matches out of his jacket pocket. But that was the only reaction he gave. No matter what happened Buck vowed that he would not give Zellar the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Jonathan gestured toward the perimeter of the warehouse, "The walls of this building are doused heavily with gasoline and once I light this match..." He met Buck's gaze, "Well I believe you know the rest. Mr. Cross..."

The young man nodded and quickly left the warehouse.

Buck glared at his enemy, "I promise you, Zellar, you will not get away with this. You will be held accountable for the boy's death even if I have to come after you from the grave."

The older man only laughed as he struck the match and let it fall before he turned and left the b Dusk was coloring the sky by the time the leads from Ezra's 'sources' led them to the warehouse district.

* * *

En route Vin had filled Chris in and got an update on Mary's condition. She was critical but stable having received a couple cracked ribs and a bruised left lung.

"This is still an awfully big haystack," Vin commented dryly as he stepped out of the car and glanced around at the group of twenty warehouses.

Standish nodded, "I'm afraid my source could not pinpoint Mr. Zellar's exact location."

They walked about three blocks before spotting a small warehouse that was set apart from the others.

"He's coming full circle," Vin replied as he pulled out a pair of binoculars that could sense body heat, "JD said he was held in a small warehouse. This one fits his description."

Ezra reached for his cellular phone, "I'll call for reinforcements."

Vin shook his head as he scanned the building, "Won't get here in time. Three people in the building one ain't moving."

"If Mr. Wilmington is in there he won't be in the best state of mind," Ezra noted as he checked his ammunition and the condition of his weapon. Both a time consuming task with his hands wrapped in bandages. But he could still fire a weapon and that was what was important at the moment.

Movement snatched Vin's attention back to the warehouse, "Someone's leavin' let's move."

Zellar left just before the first flames started to lick the right wall.

Buck moved back and forth against the pole hoping to pry it loose from the foundation. The wood was rotted in places which Buck hoped would speed the process.

After several long moments Buck heard a crack. He glanced up to find a five-inch long splinter in the wood starting at the top of the pole.

Unfortunately the progress was too little too late the fire had caught the gasoline trail and began to engulf the building.

Buck glanced at the fire before redoubling his efforts to escape, but even as he did so he knew that it would take a miracle for him to survive.

As Vin and Ezra got closer to the warehouse they spotted a dark haired man leaving the warehouse.

The man looked at the twin guns aimed at him and quickly turned to run hoping to escape around the back of the warehouse.

Ezra however tackled the smaller man before he got to the corner of the building.

Vin was about to go help Standish when another man stepped out. Tanner's blood ran cold as he instantly recognized Zellar.

"Delightful to see you again, Mr. Tanner," Jonathan stated with a smile, "But I really must be going. I have a plane to catch."

Vin leveled his rifle at Zellar's head as he took several steps forward, "The only place you're goin' is back to prison."

The red haired man shook his head as he lit another match and tossed it onto the front wall of the warehouse, "Think again, Mr. Tanner."

Vin backpedaled as flames instantly engulfed the front wall of the building. By the time Vin glanced back in the direction Zellar was he was gone.

The sharpshooter quickly scanned the area. Vin knew he had to get Buck out of the building but also knew that if Zellar got away he wouldn't be easy to track.

Finally Vin spotted Zellar running toward the next warehouse. Vin raised his rifle the smoke and heat from the fire making it difficult to see. He squeezed off a shot and was rewarded with a yelp of pain as Zellar collapsed to the ground.

The tracker turned to his right, "Ez, get Buck out of there. I'll take care of these two."

When only silence answered him Vin turned to discover that the southerner was gone.

Tanner sighed as he hauled the unconscious felon to his feet, _I hope you know what you're doing, Ezra._

Ezra Standish had done what his mother had taught him so long ago, take advantage of a situation.

While Vin was detaining Mr. Zellar, Ezra smashed the office window of warehouse. He could only hope he could retrieve Mr. Wilmington and escape out the same way before the fire took the whole building.

Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket Ezra used it as a makeshift bandanna to cover his mouth and nose.

Wasting no time Ezra climbed through the broken window and quickly maneuvered through the small office and out into the main portion of the warehouse.

By the time Standish reached Buck the older agent was still conscience and struggling against his constraints but the heavy smoke was making it difficult for him to breathe.

Ezra took off his makeshift bandanna and tied it around Buck's head as he scurried around to the back of the pole to undue the bindings.

Ezra frowned as he saw the handcuffs, "Buck, do you have your handcuff key?" The southerner shouted hoping Buck heard him over the roar of the flames.

Standish saw his friend turn his head slightly toward the back as if he was trying to locate the source of the sound.

Sensing that his friend was fighting a loosing battle Ezra hunted in his own pockets praying that the tiny handcuff key hadn't been knocked out during the explosion.

Finally Ezra's hand closed around the small piece of metal and he sent off a prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over them.

Ezra thrust the key into the lock and quickly removed the handcuffs from his friend's wrists. Buck's now unconscious form slumped to the ground.

Ezra risked a glance at the fire and was alarmed to see how quickly it had spread. The flames now consumed the front and left wall of the building.

Trying to stay as close to the floor as he could Ezra moved around to the front of the pole and gathered Buck in a fireman's tackle and headed for the office.

Halfway to the office a burning piece of ceiling tile fell just inches from Ezra's feet. The ATF agent quickly dodged to the left nearly dropping Buck in the process. Ezra warily skirted the hazard and moved into the office quickly walking toward the window. Standish lowered Buck's unconscious form out the window as gently as he could. When his own feet hit the ground Ezra turned to face the concerned face of Vin Tanner and a dozen fire fighters.

The southerner took a step toward Vin before he fell into an unconscious heap at the tracker's feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Devil's Hand  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Story status: Complete  
Universe: ATF—created years ago on the Magnificent Seven fanfiction list. The boys live in modern day Denver as members of an elite ATF team.  
Category: Angst  
Summary: An old enemy of Buck's and Chris's resurfaces intent on shattering the team. But nobody takes down the Seven. Not without a fight.

Notes: I wrote this story about five years back and have had it posted at other sites. Decided to post it here so I'd have all my stories in one spot.

_Epilogue_

Chris Larabee wearily pulled a chair next to his old friend's hospital bed. They had brought Ezra and Buck in around eight o'clock. Ezra being Ezra had regained consciousness first.

Chris glanced at the clock on the wall of the intensive care unit. It was nearly two in the morning and Buck had yet to wake. The doctors had assured Chris that this was normal reaction to the amount of smoke Buck inhaled, but they were keeping him in ICU just in case.

Leaning back in the small chair Chris rubbed a weary hand over his face as he thought of the events of that evening. Vin's shot had only winged Zellar's left arm. Tanner had personally escorted Zellar to his cell wanting to make sure this time that they threw away the key.

Mary had come out of surgery with flying colors and was expected to make a full recovery. Chris had pulled a few strings allowing Billy to spend the night with his mother knowing that was what they both needed most.

Buck stirred jerking the weary leader's attention back to his old friend.

Chris leaned forward just as Wilmington's eyes opened, "Old friend, you just used up one of your nine lives."

Buck grinned wearily, "More than a one I think," he replied hoarsely, "What the hell happened anyway? I feel like I was run over by a train."

Chris laughed softly, "Not quite. Zellar set the warehouse you were in on fire. Ezra pulled you out."

Buck nodded, "Zellar dead?"

Chris shook his head, "Vin winged him, he's in jail, for good this time."

A dark shadow of pain flashed through Buck's eyes as he turned his head away from Larabee, "Jail's too good for the bastard."

Chris's head snapped up surprise in his blue eyes, "Ezra didn't tell you?"

Buck looked at his old friend, "There wasn't a lot of time for chit chat. I was in and out."

"Buck, "Chris said softly, "JD's alive."

Wilmington jerked straight up ignoring the pain that flashed through his rib cage, "You tellin' me the bastard was right?!"

Chris cocked his head to the right, "Zellar told you the kid was alive?"

Buck nodded, "I figured he was only doin' that to save his neck but he led me to the warehouse claiming that's where JD was."

"And he was partially right," Larabee replied quietly, "JD was there but he managed to escape and made his way back to your apartment, that's where I found him. He was badly dehydrated and malnourished."

Buck met Chris's gaze, "Level with me, Chris, is he really gonna be okay?"

Chris grinned, "You know the kid, take more than this to keep him down."

Wilmington nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "He here?"

Chris nodded, "I had him at the ranch but as soon as everything was over I had Nathan check him in here. He's sleeping in a room few doors down."

Buck slowly sat down into a chair next to JD's bed. He just sat there for a long moment watching the kid sleep.

The dark haired agent raised his eyes skyward and sent off several prayers thanking whoever it was that had brought the kid back to him.

His life had been dark and barren without JD.

The youth stirred and rolled onto his back, his eyes blinked sleepily several times before they finally focused on Buck.

"Buck?" JD asked hoarsely as he struggled into a sitting position.

Buck blinked away the moisture that had suddenly formed in his eyes, "Yeah, kid, its me. Didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

JD grinned tiredly, "You look like hell, Buck."

Wilmington returned his smile, "I look better than you."

JD's eyes drifted closed and just before the youth drifted off to sleep Buck heard him say quietly, "You're still full of crap, Buck."

end


End file.
